Believe in yourself
by Vexot
Summary: Chapter 4 up. A new tournament dawns and Fox begins to have some internal struggles. Will the new faces for the Brawl help him through his problems or will they shun him aside? My first attempt at a story. Rated T for swearing and some sexual referencing
1. Chapter 1

Believe in yourself

I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl or any of the characters portrayed within it. All I own is this piece of fictional work. This story WILL be yaoi (Eventually) so if you don't like, don't read! This is also my first story so please review (Be gentle) and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Story Pairings – Fox and Sonic, Wolf and Lucario.

--- --- ---

I dodged past the figure, feeling a rush of air as his sword sliced where I was standing just seconds before. I had to put distance between us; as long as I stayed out of range I would be safe. I turned and ran across the platform that was floating, seemingly unsupported, above the great black abyss. A rainbow coloured orb emblazoned with two stripes appeared in the centre of the platform, I drew my blaster and took aim, firing several shots at the orb, my shots missed and before my brain had time to react the figure had already smashed open the orb, his body becoming enveloped in a glowing aura. I didn't even have a chance to reach for my reflector before I saw his sword point into the sky, the tip gleaming from some unknown light source, he charged forward with godly speed, slamming into me with so much force to send me catapulting off of the platform. There was nothing I could do except surrender to my fate. It felt as if an eternity had passed, the darkness around boring into me. It was everything until a loud voice echoed through the area.

--- --- ---

"_GAME!"_

Fox opened his eyes, finding that he was lying on the floor in an expansive room with multiple panels spread over the walls, floor and ceiling. He looked up and saw the figure he was just fighting, he had his hand outstretched and a warm smile was on his face.

Fox took the figures hand, groaning slightly as he was helped to his feet. It took a moment for him to regain his composure; it was not long until the figure spoke.

"Good fight Fox. You're always a challenge"

Fox smiled as he heard these words, turning his head to stare into the face of the man standing before him he spoke.

"Come on Marth, you act like I'm an almighty fighter. We both know that I'm not"

Marth was the figures name. He was of a tall and slender build but he carried surprising strength despite his appearances. He was garbed in a set of regal clothes lightly tinted blue to match his hair, a striking dark blue. On his waist sat a sword in its sheathe, encrusted with rubies and emeralds, he had named this sword Falchion.

"Modest words for someone who actually won the last tournament. Albeit just barely"

Marth was by no means brutal in his combat styles, he was more elegant and graceful when in the heat of battle, but the last tournament brought out his darker side, which in turn inspired a more deadly Marth.

_**FLASHBACK (Marths Thoughts)**_

_Standing upon the edge of the arena I looked up into the abyss, my opponent was struggling to get back to the stage. How pitiful, he barely put a fight and I've already launched him away. I am going to end this_ now.

_**FLASHBACK (Foxs Thoughts)**_

Marth was waiting there, edgeguarding against me. He was determined to win; I managed to grasp hold of the side of the stage though, just barely holding on, my grip weakening. It was now or never…

**-PRESENT-**

They were both lost in their own little world, eyes glazing over from reminiscing the memories. Fox broke the silence; he could not stand it anymore. It made him feel… lonely.

"It was just…" Foxs expression fell from his usual cheery demeanour into a depressing sorry excuse

"Major luck on my part, we both knew you're more skilled" finished Fox with a slightly bitter tone, he knew it was true but that still didn't mean he had to like admitting it.

"Be that as it may Fox you shouldn't let yourself feel inadequate, in the end, you beat me." Marth reached out and gave Foxs shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I take my leave of you now"

Turning to leave Marth heard Fox fiddling with the control panel embedded into the wall, shortly followed by the familiar clunking of the fighting alloys.

"Determined as always" Marth though to himself as he walked out of the training area.

--- --- ---

A pair of state of the art luxury cruise buses rolled through a peaceful country lane taking the secluded route to the Smash Mansion. Onboard the first bus were a diverse bunch of people. One was a tall and strong mercenary with blue hair who was currently twirling his sword around looking bored, another was a timid young blonde boy, he felt intimidated by the people around him and was sitting on his own twirling his thumbs, jumping out of his skin at the slightest noise, another was what appeared to be a miniature spaceman just barely a few inches tall, he was sat apparently singing to a plant in his arms. The most distinguishable newcomer though was the blue hedgehog lying down at the back of the bus, snoring loudly. This hedgehog was named after his one most distinguishable trait, speed. Capable of breaking the sound barrier it was only fitting he was appropriately named.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

--- --- ---

"YESZ, YESZ, YESZ, YESZ, YESZ!" Screamed a tall man dressed in blue snug-fitting racing suit, he was wearing a red racing helmet and a trademark yellow scarf.

"JAY! Will you shut the fuck up?!" screamed another passenger, the voice belonged to the wolf who was lying outstretched on the couch, apparently content with watching whatever rubbish reruns were on the television.

The wolf was wearing a varied assortment of combat gear with what seemed to be an arsenal of spikes on his shoulders and kneecaps, he was wearing a headset that covered his left eye, or to be more specific his left scarred-and-useless-eye. Some people might recognise him, some might not, the majority of the people didn't recognise him, barely anyone had heard of Wolf O'Donnell here.

"Come on! Show me ya moves!" screamed Jay.

This broke Wolfs nerve, making him scream at the top of his lungs.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!?"

Jay looked over at Wolf, flashing him a cheeky smile. They held eye contact for a second before Jay spoke.

"Sorry, I was practicing my taunts, gotta keep them in top shape. Oh and remember, it's 'Captain Falcon', not Jay"

Wolf glared at him for a moment before rolling his good eye.

"Oh how could I forget…" he said, not bothering to mask the sarcasm in his voice.

Captain Falcon decided to stretch him muscles instead and Wolf laid out again, all was content until they heard a voice resonating throughout the bus.

"Jigglypuff…"

Captain Falcon looked around alarmed

"Ah shit, not again"

--- --- ---

Fox rolled dodging a kick from the oncoming green alloy, peppering it with blaster shots, a movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to the blue alloy lunging for him, he managed to dodge the alloy… falling right into the grasp of the yellow alloy that was holding back. Fox knew it was over; he saw the red alloy approaching him and braced himself for what was about to come. The red alloy balled its hand into a fist, bringing it forward with alarming speed. The fist connected with Foxs face, smashing clean into his muzzle spraying blood everywhere.

Fox couldn't hold the tears back; the pain was just too great. The tears were flowing freely, mixing with his blood, the solution making an utter mess of his fur. The alloy pulled its fist back and struck again, this time punching him in the gut, Fox felt one of his ribs crack. The last thought that went through Foxs mind before he blacked out from the pain.

"Why wont you accept me Falco?"

--- --- ---

And here we are, my first chapter complete!

**Fox – **What the hell? Am I dead? What's going on!

**Me –** Course you're not dead, you're one of the main characters…

**Fox –** Oh, that's alright then. And anyway, what's Wolf doing in this story, and why the hell is my last thought about Falco!?

**Me –** You'll see, be patient

**Wolf –** Yeah Fox. You'll see, be patient

**Me -** *Smacks Wolf* Shush, you're meant to be a wolf, not a parrot

**Fox -** *Snickers*

**Me -** Anyway, please rate and review! Hopefully I'll get around to writing another chapter for this…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, I've had it written down for ages but I've only just typed this up. Well, without another further delay, here we are.

--- --- ---

Chapter 2 – Old faces, new enemies.

--- --- ---

Looking around Fox found himself to be in the infirmary of the mansion, a sterile white-walled room that just radiated an air of cleanliness, Master Hand pulled out all the stops when it came to Smashers recovering their strength. Observing the room a bit more Fox noticed that the computer workstation had a man sitting in front of it whom apparently hadn't noticed the fact that he had awoken. The man was furiously typing away, presumably doing some sort of a report for officials, Fox noticed how similar this person was to Mario, it was perfect in almost every way, the only differences that Mario wore a cap and red overalls whereas this person wore neither, opting for a more professional look by standing there with his hair neatly combed in his pristine white doctors coat.

Glancing up and down at the other beds revealed that Fox was currently the only patient in the infirmary at the present time, no doubt this place would be filled to the brim the majority of the time. The automatic doors to the infirmary slid open and a blue avian walked in, dressed in combat gear and clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Upon noticing Fox the avian shot him a death-glare, as if challenging him to even remain alive. He muttered something inaudible to the doctor, stuffed the bit of paper in his hand and then proceeded to leave the infirmary. It would have been a clean getaway if it wasn't for another person blocking the infirmary doors. Wolf.

Wolf raised an eyebrow as the avian walked past him; completely oblivious to the fact the he even existed, if Wolf didn't move the bird would have probably tried to walk straight through him. Noticing that Fox was awake he gave him a toothy grin, when Fox didn't return the smile Wolf faltered, his face falling slightly. As he approached the bed Fox contorted his bruised face into a snarling visage warning Wolf to back off and stay away.

"What the hell do you want Wolf?" snapped Fox, he wasn't in any mood to be messed around with at the moment and seeing his arch nemesis just turn up when he was injured only served to aggravate him.

Wolf was severely pissed off, he comes to visit Fox in the infirmary out of the kindness of his heart only to find that he is not wanted and is being shouted at, well… Two can play at that game.

Regaining his cocky demeanour Wolf flashed Fox a more sinister grin while uttering probably one of his most used lines in conversation against the rival star-pilot

"Nothing Fox, just remember that I'm going to be the one to take you down" said Wolf, staring Fox down, attempting to intimidate him. "It'll be best for me to leave before I kill something from anger" Wolf thought to himself. Turning to leave Wolf recalled that Fox still has Falco visiting him, therefore he shouldn't feel too guilty about abandoning him.

With Wolf gone the person at the workstation finally chimed up

"Well, that-a was eventful, never had-a so much commotion in-a the infirmary" said the person. Now that he had moved into plain view Fox saw that it was none other than Dr. Mario.

"You are-a very lucky to-a be alive Fox" said the Doctor, his fact changing to a rather grim expression as he paused with his sentence, wondering how to continue.

"If Falco didn't find-a you in time you-a would be dead" finished the Doctor.

Rage boiled inside Fox, the one person that he could TRULY call a friend, the one person who could rely on, the one person he loved had rescued him from something that was entirely his fault to begin with!

---FLASHBACK, Foxs POV---

I was sitting with Falco in the gym of the mansion, we were training together in order to get prepared for the next tournament that was rapidly approaching. I stopped my weights and looked over at the bird who was currently doing push-ups fairly rapidly.

"Falco, can we talk?" I said, quite surprising at the time to me, this was the first step that I needed to take in order to get this off my chest.

"Sure man, whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" Falco replied, his usual charismatic tone was a stark contrast to my rapidly deflating courage.

"Well, erm… I don't know how to say this easily so I'm just gonna say it."

Falcos interest had finally perked, he had stopped his push-ups and was giving Fox his full attention.

I looked him dead in the eye, trying to summon up a last bit of courage to say those two all-important words.

"I'm gay"

--- END FLASHBACK ---

Needless to say Falcos reaction to Fox confession to him was disastrous, Falco accused Fox of so many brutal things, slandered him with each and every cruel phrase that he knew and to top it all when he was finished ranting AT Fox he started to rant ABOUT Fox to the other members of team Star Fox. It didn't take much time until Falco managed to have them all corrupted against him, saying that the hated him, despised him and never wanted to see him again. It tore Fox apart, just seeing Falco again brought back a fresh wave of painful memories.

"Hello? Fox? Are you alright?" asked the Doctor, this time genuine concern was upon his face and Fox knew why. At the mention of Falco Fox had broken down into a fit of silent tears, the salty liquid running down his face.

"Yeah Doctor, I'm fine, so… Falco saved me?"

"Yes, he-a saved you, he found-a you in the training room in a very bad state, broken bones, blood-a-everywhere" The Doctors expression turned from one of concern to one of sympathy.

"Master Hand would like to see you"

As if on cue the doors to the infirmary slid open and a giant disembodied hand floating in through the doorway. Fox wasn't able to read any emotions from the hand directly but the aura that he gave off made Fox aware that he was most displeased.

"Fox, you are without a doubt one of the stupidest _**and **_luckiest Smashers to reside in this mansion" said the Hand.

Fox was starting to get scared, it was NOT a good idea to get the Master Hand pissed off, as from his previous examples the Smashers learned that he could turn any one of them into a pile of dust within a millisecond just by wishing it.

Wiggling his fingers slightly the hand continued

"You know the rules Fox, nobody, absolutely **NOBODY **does Cruel Brawl without another smasher on standby!"

Master Hand pondered for a moment, thinking of an ideal punishment for Fox. He didn't want to come across as cruel as he cared for the safety of the Smashers above all else.

"I didn't want to do this Fox, but you have forced my hand _(No pun intended). _You are now forbidden to use the training room except under my own personal supervision, as such you will have to timetable your training sessions around my own schedule."

Fox sat in silence, lowering his head in shame, he knew he had done wrong, but what made him feel even more ashamed was the fact he was getting such a light punishment, Fox had half expected Master Hand to incinerate him on the spot.

"I recommend that you leave the infirmary and go and great the newest Smashers, you've been unconscious quite some time and you've missed the standard introductory ceremony."

Floating out of the door Fox decided to follow Master Hands advice and leave. As Fox gathered his things he received a last hasty "stay safe" from Dr. Mario, walking through the infirmary door he hoped he could at least make some new friends with the new group of Smashers.

--- --- ---

"Sonic! Don't you have any decency!" screamed a distraught woman wearing a frilly pink dress, she was holding up a pair of blue shorts in front of her, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Please Sonic, just wear them!"

Sonic was still standing there in the doorway in all his glory, displaying himself to the world, his furry sheathe on display, his testicles in his fuzzy blue ball sac just below, swaying slightly as his shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't wanna" said a defiant Sonic, turning his nose up at the offending garment the woman was holding.

"But Sonic… everybody can see!" said the woman, rapidly losing patience with the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah? So? Why exactly do you care?" replied Sonic

"Fine! I give up!" screamed the woman, throwing the shorts to the floor in front of Sonic. "You are impossible!"

The woman stormed away muttering to herself

"Fox is _not_ going to be happy"

--- --- ---

Fox actually did a very good job getting acquainted with everybody. A quick hello to all the veterans (With the exception of Falco, that arrogant bird…) and a lengthy but short introduction to all of the newcomers (Except Wolf whom did not need an introduction). Fox had managed to introduce himself to everybody except one elusive person. Fox knew his name but hadn't a clue where he was hiding himself.

Settling himself on the fact that he would find this mysterious newcomer tomorrow he retired to his room. Upon reaching his room Fox found two things that were strange. One was that a pair of blue shorts were sitting right outside of his door on the floor and the second was that a second symbol was carved underneath the Star Fox symbol, it seemed to depict some sort of spiky head. Fox reached out and opened the door.

Sonic was curious about meeting his new roommate, from what he had gathered from some of the older Smashers he was a kind and caring person but had recently became a bit secluded and withdrawn. Hearing the door opening he approached it in order to greet his new roommate.

--- Foxs POV ---

Looking into the room Fox saw an azure hedgehog standing in front of him, a childlike grin on his face and innocence glistening in his eyes. Fox examined him quickly, taking note of the many sharp quills on his head, his stunning emerald eyes, his cheeky little smile on his mouth, letting his eyes travel southward Fox almost did a double-take there and then.

The hedgehog was standing in front of him.

Naked.

And apparently he didn't even care.

---Sonics POV ---

My new roommate was an anthromorph just like me, score! A fox too he was almost the same height as me, fairly well built and wearing a combat jacket. Looking into his eyes I saw that they were a shade of green that could rival my own, looking into his eyes I saw that they were travelling downwards to view the area between my legs, I had to stifle laughter as his gaze seemed to stick there unmoving, apparently he found my current state of dress interesting.

--- Back to normal ---

Fox pulled his eyes away from Sonics nether region, blushing furiously that was just barely masked by his fur. Turning to meet the hedgehog eye to eye he spoke.

"Two questions. One: Are you Sonic? And Two: Why are you naked?"

Sonic noticed Fox blushing even through his fur and couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Two answers. One: Yes I am and Two: Because I feel like it"

Fox was lost for words; here was a perfectly attractive young, male hedgehog naked in front of him who didn't care about being nude at all. Foxs eyes began to glaze over, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Are you alright?" said Sonic, his voice snapping Fox out of his trance like state.

Realising that he probably shouldn't fantasise about those sort of things in public Fox quickly shut that part of his brain down and started to quickly formulate something to throw Sonic off of the subject.

"Ah, ergh, yes. I'm fine thank you. But I don't think that the other will take kindly to you walking around with nothing but shoes and gloves on. They're not – "

Sonic wiggled his finger in a cheeky fashion in front of Fox and took up the conversation himself

"Someone beat you to it, a crazy woman in a pink dress was screaming at me earlier." Said Sonic.

Racking his brain for a memory of a pink dress wasn't hard, there was only one woman at the tournament who always wore a pink dress and that was Princess Peach.

"That'll be Princess Peach, she may look weak but she packs some mean moves, especially her bomber-attack…"

Talking about fighting styles had once again peaked Sonics curiosity in the subject

"Bomber-attack?" he repeated after Fox, curious to know as to what this was.

"Yeah, it's one of her special abilities, she'll launch her body at you, hips first, and if she hits you, well… you basically explode"

Finding the whole topic of blowing somebody up with your hips Sonic started to imitate, jumping around the room launching himself hips first.

"You mean like this?" said Sonic amidst fits of laughter.

Fox was laughing with him too until something caught his eye.

Sonics ball sac was swinging free side-to-side, completely unrestrained as he moved. It wasn't long until Fox was starting. Fox became so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice Sonic had stopped moving until he spoke.

"Like what you see?" asked Sonic, his devilish grin back on his face, his hand lightly patting himself downstairs.

It took a few moments for the words to sink in for Fox.

"Excuse me?" Fox raised an eyebrow "I'm not gay"

Sonics childish and innocent grin had return to his face, instead of the lustful look he was wearing just seconds before.

"I didn't say you were, but when you stare it kind of gives me that idea"

Fox shut his mouth, he didn't have a suitable comeback to counter the hedgehogs argument. Fox was getting aggravated, the hedgehog was friendly but seemed to be more than his share of annoying.

"Bah, fine. Be that way. I'm going to sleep. Be good, I don't want a horny hedgehog raping me in my sleep"

As Fox climbed into bed he heard Sonic say

"Don't worry, I'll be a good little hedgehog"

--- --- ---

**Me** – Chappy 2 complete, yey!

**Sonic** – Well… this is a new side to me.

**Me** – Hope you enjoy it.

**Fox** – I certainly don't

**Sonic** – Then why did you stare?

**Me** – He's right Fox

**Fox** - *Angry muttering*

**Wolf** – What the hell am I doing here, I barely had a part!

**Me** – Shut up Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

ARRRRGHHH! Sorry for the long delay, my laptop decided to break on me leaving me with nothing to type this story up on. I'm trying a slighty different writing style in this chapter to hopefully make it read easier. Enjoy

Chapter 3

As usual I kept my promise and I left him alone during the night, I may be a feisty one but I always keep my promises, must be that hero instinct in me. I was expecting Fox to be in a better mood after a good nights sleep, but after turning to face the sleeping form I saw that's far from what he's getting. He was whimpering and whining, tossing and turning everywhere in his sleep, he looked so… defenceless.

Sure I had some experience with this type of situation back home on Mobius. Tails would get scared, he cried, I came to comfort him, to reassure him and drive away whatever was scaring him. This situation was entirely different though, I couldn't simply walk over and cuddle Fox, whispering words of reassurance in his ear, for starters Fox would probably accuse me of trying to molest him.

Settling on silence I decided it would be best to approach this subject in the morning.

--- --- ---

A high pitched blaring noise assaulted my ears, my first thought was that Eggman was attacking again, luckily it didn't take long for me to realise that the noise was coming from that infernal contraption resting on my bedside table. I flailed my arm about in the general direction of the clock, subconsciously looking for a certain part of it. Ah… the sweet satisfaction of slapping that "Off" button, silencing that violating noise.

I slipped out of bed and idly stretched myself out, the moment I left the encapsulating warmth of the bed my body wasn't pleased as it had been forced out of its peaceful slumber, but it would have had to awaken at some point anyway so now is probably better than later.

I went over to wake Fox up only to find that his bed was empty.

"Argh… Damnit Fox! The one time I wanted to have a private word with you and you go running off to breakfast!"

Crap.

Breakfast.

That's one word I could of done without thinking about, as if on cue my stomach started to growl at me, citing its disapproval of staying empty. Oh well, one more excuse to head to breakfast.

My feet just guided me automatically to my destination with my stomach taking full control of my bodies motor skills; during my few short weeks of being here I've already learned the quickest route to the cafeteria. As I approached I began to salivate, a sweet concoction of different aromas assaulted my nose. Reminded me of when I first arrived here…

--- --- ---

_A giant disembodied hand was floating there, right in front of my face, chatting away to the crowd, it seemed like I was the only one to be fazed by this!_

_Just when I thought I'd seen it all from Eggman…_

_"Also, breakfast shall be served in the cafeteria from 6 'o' clock to 10 'o' clock, you may come and eat at whatever time suits you, or if you so desire you're not required to eat anything at all, though I would highly advise you get at least some nourishment as some training sessions may only be available in the morning periods."_

_Wait a minute, how can a hand talk?_

_Better question, how can the hand float?!_

_"Lunch is compulsory and will be served from 1 'o' clock to 2 'o' clock. You must remain in the cafeterium for this hour; I will NOT allow any Smasher that stays here to starve themselves. Also, an afternoon meal will be served from 8 'o' clock to 9 'o' clock, this meal is optional."_

_For the love of… All this talk about food is making me hungry!_

_"In relation to training I am also issuing a warning to ALL Smashers, the "Cruel" training simulation is currently banned for the time being due to a previous incident, I will let everybody know when the ban is lifted."_

_Wow… If it's banned then that must mean it's seriously hard! Sounds like my kind of a challenge._

_"Finally all newcomers will be paired with a veteran during the duration of the tournament. You can consult the list," The hand pointed to a large bulletin board off on the sidewall "To see who you are paired with. Veterans, please do your best to make our new fighters feel welcome. Enjoy your stay everyone, meeting adjourned."_

_Everyone around me started to shift in order to get a look at the list pinned to the bulletin board, I followed suit and after I managed to worm my way through the crowd I found my name on the list_

_Sonic --- Fox_

_Right. Fox._

_I began to look around the room trying to find this person that I was partnered with. After five minutes though panic was starting to set in, I was the only person still looking for my partner; everyone else was paired off and were chatting away rapidly._

_I swallowed my pride and approached the floating hand to try and get some information._

_"Erm… Excuse me? Mr Hand thing?" My voice was starting to wane a little. Fear and a little bit of embarrassment breaking through my barriers._

_"I can't seem to find my partner…"_

_The hand floated closer to me, as if he was going to hold a private conversation with me in a room full of people._

_"Ah Sonic, apologies. I forgot to mention to you that Fox is currently in the infirmary recovering from some injuries. In the meantime you'll have your lodgings to yourself."_

--- --- ---

As I entered the cafeteria I saw that only a small handful of people were awake at the moment.

Snake, the cool calm and collected mercenary was sitting next to a blonde haired woman eating his breakfast. He was dressed in his trademarked blue sneaking suit with his explosives harness on top of that, allowing him to carry a small portable arsenal of various weapons. His bandana was wrapped clean around his head as usual, the last time I asked him about it he threatened to break my arm if I touched it! What a strange person. It seemed that he was deeply engrossed in conversation with the woman sitting next to him.

Samus was listening intently to whatever Snake was talking about, instead of donning her usual orange Power Suit she was sitting in her blue Zero Suit. Suppose it made sense, she can't exactly stuff food through the visor on her Power Suit. She was the kind of woman that made everybody do a double take as she walked past, she held herself with beauty and grace but also a subtle power as if to threaten anyone that dares attack her.

A few tables away I saw Lucario sitting with his eyes closed, meditating as per usual. His aura field around his body was pulsing gently, a good sign, it showed that he was calm and at peace. His arm and leg fur caught me by surprise at first; it was just a tad shade lighter than my own. I never understood why, but from the upper section of his pale gold chest fur a small spike was protruding from him, the same on both of his hands. Nobody knew why they were there and the majority of people thought that Lucario himself didn't know why either.

Sitting opposite Lucario, just playing with the food on his plate, was my target. Fox was just staring at Lucario, his brow furrowed.

As I had learned early in my stay it was possible to have a conversation with Lucario without uttering a single word, all through the power of thought, from the way Foxs face was scrunched up in concentration it looked like he was "talking" with Lucario about something quite important.

I grabbed my food and went over to sit with Fox and Lucario. Fox was either too caught up in himself to notice that I was there or he was doing a bloody good job of ignoring me. Lucario was sitting looking at me, his blood red ruby eyes boring into my flawless emerald ones, he simply nodded, indicating that it was safe to talk with him.

Lucario himself taught me how to talk with him, you just simply had to think what you wanted to say and Lucario would pick it up, responding in turn with telepathy. It was the perfect way to hold a private conversation.

_"Hello Lucario"_

_"Hello Sonic, I wanted to have a word with you"_ responded Lucario

Intriguing, Lucario usually keeps to himself and doesn't get involved in anyone's affairs. He'd only seek someone out if it were of importance.

_"Erm, sure, what about?"_

_"It's about Fox"_

Well, this conversation just got a whole lot more interesting…

_"Oh, I wanted to speak with you about him as well"_

Lucario raised an eyebrow at me

_"Fox has certain… concerns on his mind at the moment, concerns that revolve heavily around you"_ thought Lucario

I'll never get used to hearing another voice in my head…

_"Me? But what have I done? I barely even know him"_

_"He finds your attitude to clothing a bit, shall we say, distractive"_

Now it was my turn to raise eyebrows.

_"I'm afraid I don't understand"_

_"Fine Sonic, I'll be blunt for a change. Fox finds the fact that you're constantly naked quite distracting"_

_"I don't see how it bothers him, I mean you're in the same boat! You don't wear anything either!"_

The Pokémon grinned at me.

_"I, unlike you, Sonic, do not flaunt myself in public. Nor am I as promiscuous as you are"_

I flattened my ears to my head as I frowned at Lucario.

_"Hey come on… I'm not that bad. At least I think I'm not"_

_"I'm afraid you are Sonic, so have some more tact, wear some shorts or something. Anyway, you said you had something to discuss relating to Fox?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Last night he was making strange noises in his sleep and thrashing around. I didn't know what was wrong so I didn't do anything. I just thought you might be able to tell me what's wrong."_

I was quite surprised in myself, I'd barely even known this person a day and here I am already panicking over him. This was definitely my hero instinct at play.

_"I sensed something different in his aura today, he's troubled, confused, distraught. He is overcome with emotions and grief, however he is locking all of these emotions within himself and as such they manifest in his dreams. If he is to be at peace then he must open himself up to those around him."_

Wow. This is new. From what I've been told he was a great and strong hero, a charismatic fighter and here he is not able to open up to people. I looked over to where Fox was sitting only to find the seat deserted, he must of left when Lucario and me were talking.

_"Thanks for the chat Lucario, I'm gonna do everything I can to help Fox"_

Lucario simply nodded, whether this was in agreement or acknowledgement I didn't know, but it didn't make a difference. I rose from my seat with the intent of helping a friend.

_"Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a certain Princess"_

I speed out of the cafeteria determined to find that crazy woman in the pink dress.

--- --- ---

**Me –** Here we are with chapter 3 complete, once again sorry for the delay.

**Fox –** Things just go from bad to worse for me…

**Sonic –** Don't worry Foxxy, I'm here to help you.

**Lucario –** Keep your friends close Fox, they alone will help you through the struggles that lie ahead.

**Sonic –** Since when did you become an Oracle?

**Me –** Since I made him. Rate and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Monday morning and the majority of the Smashers were awake and hunting for the best selection of food that was on offer in the cafeteria. Today also happened to be the mark of an eventful week that was held before the start of every tournament, for a week the Smashers were allowed to invite a guest to the mansion, whether the guest was a relative or just a friend was up to them, the final discretion lied with Master Hand though, it was his decision that was final, though he had been kind enough to allow everybody their chosen visitor for the week.

--- --- ---

The cruise bus rolled along the country path to the Smash Mansion, mirroring its brothers that followed the same route only weeks beforehand. On board were a large bunch of very diverse passengers. Nobody knew each other but they all knew the purpose as to why they were on the bus.

"To see someone close to you"

--- --- ---

The tannoy system in the Mansion flared to life ready to give the Smashers their daily updates.

"Would all Smashers please ensure that they are in the courtyard by 2:00pm as the coach transporting the guests will arrive then. Also would Fox please see me in my office as soon as possible. That is all"

Fox looked up from his meal at the mention of his name in the announcement; if Master Hand wanted to see him then he's probably done something wrong.

Fox noticed some of the eyes in the cafeteria turn away from their meals and turn to him as he stood to leave; they too were wondering what Fox could of possibly done to warrant the personal attention of Master Hand.

Fox left the cafeteria and headed to the main office of the mansion

--- --- ---

A certain blue hedgehog was lying in his room, staring at the ceiling, upon hearing the announcements his face broke into a grin. It was only a few more hours until he got to saw his guest whom he hadn't seen in so long. Sonic rose and left his room to find the other Smashers and find out whom they had invited to be their guest for the week.

--- --- ---

"You said you wanted to see me?" said Fox, just barely peeking around the door, afraid that Master Hand would vaporise him the moment he stepped foot in the room.

"Yes, Fox, I did, please come in." replied the Hand

Master Hand noticed the fear radiating off of Fox

"Don't worry Fox you're not in any trouble, I only wanted to know why you didn't invite anyone to be your guest for this week, the last two years you invited someone so I was only curious as to why you suddenly decided not to even invite anybody. Is there something that I should know about Fox? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, everything is absolutely fine." said Fox. Just glancing at his face would seem to agree with this statement but paying attention you could see the smile was forced and Foxs tone wasn't the most reassuring.

"Fox, don't lie to me." said the Hand, some unknown source boosting and magnifying his voice so much that the very floor seemed to vibrate. "Tell me the truth."

"Alright, but please don't tell anyone else, I don't want this to get out."

For Fox this was almost as bad as confessing to Falco, though if he was lucky the repercussions would be less severe if not at all, Master Hand would be more understanding than his so-called 'friends'

"Very well Fox, you have my utmost promise that I will keep anything you tell me completely confidential, I shall only tell others if it is a matter or life or death. Now, what is on your mind?"

Fox was starting to regain his confidence, whether it was some sort of magic that Master Hand was working on him or whether he just seemed able to have anybody open up to him was uncertain, either way it was time for Fox to reveal his secret to the world for the second time.

"Well, it may not seem like such a big deal but I'm gay. I told Falco thinking that he'd stay my friend and help me, but instead he stabbed me in the back, first he rejected me, slandering me and insulting me for what I am and then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did, he forced the knife even deeper." Tears began to form in the corners of Foxs eyes but he persevered, continuing spilling his secret even though it seemed to be troubling him. "He told my friends back home what I was and he turned them against me, the last time I came in contact with them they threatened me to stay away from them lest they kill me, back where I came from being gay is a criminal offense punishable by death, that's why I didn't invite anybody, I have nobody too invite"

Silence invaded the office, now that Fox had stopped speaking there was no noise except for the gentle rustling of the leaves in the trees outside the window, Fox thought he'd blew it, he'd screwed up big-time by saying this and now he was going to pay the terrible price.

"Hmm, it is your life to live as you see fit Fox and I, nor any other person, have the right to tell you how to live it. You have my condolences for what has happened and I'm glad that you've told me. No one shall hear of this from me. I would not worry too much Fox; you are not the only Smasher here to harbour secrets. You may leave now."

--- --- ---

The Smashers were all grouped together in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of the guests, all except Fox that is, he had chosen to remain in his room while everyone arrived.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" shouted Ness

"1:55" replied Zelda.

Sonic grinned to himself, he was standing right at the front of the crowd so he would get the best view as to who was coming off the coach, only one person really mattered to him though. The coach pulled into the elaborate courtyard, doing a circle before parking, poised to leave when its passengers had left and collected their belongings.

The coach door opened and all of the Smashers devoted their full attention to it, acting as if it were some sort of mystical portal to bring forth a person of their choosing.

Sonic didn't care about anyone else that came out; he was just searching for someone in particular. Then he saw it, a flash of acid green.

"Sonic!"

"Hey bro!"

A green male hedgehog charged over to Sonic, grabbing him and embracing him in a loving hug, his quills were similar to Sonics on the back but had grown to be wild on his fringe, sticking up this way and that threatening to poke someone's eye out, he was also wearing a red jacket with a drum-shaped medallion around his neck.

The pair of hedgehogs held each other in their arms for a while, not caring if they were causing any sort of a spectacle, right now the only thing that mattered for the both of them was that they had each other.

"Sonic, I've missed you bro, things haven't been the same since you left and Sonia…"

The green hedgehog faltered, tears forming in his eyes, trying to stop the painful memories from flooding back into him.

"Manic, don't worry, Sonia is in a better place with mom now. Plus I'm still here so stay cool bro"

Manic looked up into his brothers flawless emeralds and saw them gleaming from the tears he was holding back himself. He was staying strong and goddamn if his brother was then he should be too!

"So Sonic, you gonna show me around this place or what?"

Sonic grinned at his brother, grabbing his hand and leading him into the mansion.

--- --- ---

Fox was laid on his bed alone in his room, his eyes boring into the ceiling as if trying to make something interesting happen. He was depressed enough as it was without having the cheery attitude of everyone else suffocating him. He knew no one was coming to visit him this week, he knew because he didn't invite anybody; he didn't have anybody to invite.

"Hah, isn't this grand. The great Fox McCloud reduced to nothing more than a wreck simply because he doesn't have friends."

"Well I wouldn't say you don't have friends."

Fox leapt up to find the source of the voice, it didn't sound like Sonic, it was deeper and Sonic was out greeting his guest anyway. No… this voice sounded familiar, he had heard it many times before, coming through the commlink on his Arwing.

"You have about five seconds to explain what you're doing here Wolf before I do something nasty" snarled Fox, anger surging into him, he wanted to be left alone, to be left in peace and here Wolf was standing primed ready to mock him.

"I came to see if you're all right."

Yup, that's typical Wolf, come in at the right moment to mock Fox and make him feel… Wait a minute, what?

"What did you say?" said Fox, wondering if he had heard correctly

"I said I came to see if you're all right" responded Wolf, he was still standing in the doorway, wondering whether to abandon the conversation or risk furthering angering Fox by entering the room.

"What? I'm fine, I don't see why I wouldn't be." said Fox putting on a resilient face, he was not going to look weak in front of his enemy!

"And if you don't mind I'd rather be alone" Fox added, putting great emphasis on the last word.

Wolf's face fell and he turned to leave the room.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry for bothering you."

Whoa hold on now, this is definitely not normal, Wolf apologised, and to Fox of all people?!

"Erm, on second thought" Fox paused for a moment, raising his hand to cover his muzzle as a small blush started to develop, wondering whether he truly wanted his archrival in his bedroom of all places.

"You want him here in more than one way Fox" said the little voice in Foxs head. Fox quickly dismissed these thoughts, now was not the time nor place for this.

"Come back, stay a while"

Wolf stuck his tongue out at Fox childishly as if to say 'Make up your mind' as he turned and walked into the room.

--- --- ---

Me – Chapter 4 complete, sorry if this chapter seems a bit messy, it may seem a tad short. However a thank you goes out though to the people who are reading this, one day when this is complete I'll come back and remaster this to make it better than before.

Sonic – WOOOOOOOOOOO! I get to see my brother!

Manic – Yeah bro! Been dying to see you again!

Fox - *Sighs* You're lucky Sonic, you have people that care about you.

Wolf – I care Fox…

Me – Wolf! Stop spoiling the plot!

Wolf – Ah crap, sorry!

Me – *Smacks Wolf* Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter; chapter 5 should be coming soon!


End file.
